


Math, After

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Episode S04e18 When Worlds Collide, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don needs a math consultant.  Set sometime after the episode When Worlds Collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math, After

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks as always to my betas spikedluv and penguingal

Don found Larry and Charlie in Larry’s office, heads bent over a laptop, thick as thieves. He almost turned around and left them to it but he knew he’d put this off too long already. He rapped his knuckles lightly against the door frame.

When Charlie saw him his entire face lit up. “Hey.”

“Hey guys,” Don said. He entered the room, coming to a stop on the other side of the desk. He could ask what they were working on. Odds were it wasn’t something he was interested in but it would delay the inevitable a little longer. But that’s all it would do. Charlie was the one who picked at his Band-Aids; Don preferred to rip them off all at once.

“Charlie, I need to talk to Larry for a few minutes.”

Charlie’s brow furrowed in confusion, and then realization must have dawned. His face fell, but then he carefully schooled his features into neutrality. “Oh. Of course,” he said, a little too brightly. “I’ll just be in my office if you need—I’ll be in my office.”

Charlie paused and looked back from the doorway, then pulled the door shut behind him with a soft click.

Don let out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and dropped down into the chair opposite Larry. He rested his elbows on his knees and lowered his head, rubbing at the bridge of his nose.

“He misses working with you,” Larry said quietly.

“Yeah, well, it was his choice,” Don replied, not bothering to keep the bitterness from his voice.

“It wasn’t a decision Charles made lightly.”

Don sighed and looked up. “Could we not have this argument again?”

Larry pursed his lips but nodded. Don didn’t feel any relief, he knew the topic was only postponed, not abandoned. Larry sat down in his office chair and steepled his fingers. “Of course. What can I do for the FBI?”

Don took a breath and braced himself. “I need a list of candidates to replace Charlie,” he said quietly.

For a long moment Larry just stared at him in shock. “Replace—but surely I don’t have to tell you of all people that Charles is irreplaceable. It’s not just his uniquely brilliant mind, but the experience he’s gathered working with you—“

“Working with Charlie is no longer an option,” Don said, trying to keep a rein on his temper. “And due respect, while I have the utmost faith in your ability and Amita’s, I think the temptation to collaborate with Charlie would be too great. For all of you.”

Larry gave a slight nod but remained quiet for a long moment, his expression troubled. “I’m afraid there’s no way to say this tactfully. It’s been nearly three weeks. Don’t you think this has gone on long enough?” If he noticed Don’s jaw tightening he gave no indication. “I’m just asking you to consider the possibility that your personal feelings have clouded your judgment on this issue.” Don kept his fingers from curling into fists by sheer force of will. “I don’t doubt that you felt hurt and betrayed, and that’s perfectly understandable. But Charles can help you save lives. Surely as his brother—“

“Being his brother almost cost me my job!” The words came out as a near shout and Don forced himself to calm down.

“I’m sorry, I never thought—“

Of course. People like Charlie and Larry never thought about the repercussions their decisions might have on people like Don. He clenched his teeth to avoid voicing the thought aloud. After a moment he said quietly, “I thought you’d be happy. Weren’t you the one who was always telling him that working for the FBI was detracting from his academic work?”

“Well, yes, but I think working with the FBI has informed his academic work, giving him a perspective he might not otherwise have. And certainly working with you has provided Charles with tremendous personal rewards. Are you sure there’s no way…?”

Don just shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very tired. “No. Actions have consequences, Larry. Even Charlie’s. And one of the consequences of his little act of treason is that the United States government no longer trusts him to keep its secrets. And neither do I,” he finished quietly.

“But surely you know that Charles would never—.“

“No, I don’t know, Larry,” Don said, angry all over again. “I don’t know that if, by some miracle, he got his security clearance back, he wouldn’t do the same thing the next time he disagrees with a policy or one of my decisions. And if he pulls something like that again he’ll be facing serious prison time and that’s if he’s lucky! If he’s not lucky he’ll be taken to Gitmo or renditioned to God knows where and there won’t be a fucking thing I can do about it.” Larry flinched and Don didn’t know if it was what he said or his use of an obscenity, but he didn’t much care.

“Look, I know you think that his security clearance was taken away as a punishment, and it was. But it was also done to keep him safe. So please, just give me a list of candidates so I don’t have to ask Charlie.”

“Okay,” Larry said softly. “Can I give you the list tomorrow?”

“Sure.” Don stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks.”

He left Larry’s office and started to retrace his steps to his car. He had to pass by Charlie’s office before he reached the parking lot and his brother’s door was open. Charlie had a red pen in his hand and was busily writing on some papers but he looked up when Don paused. They both froze, their gazes locked for a long moment. Finally Charlie opened his mouth to say something and Don turned away. He had to get back to work.


End file.
